star_wars_confederacy_wins_the_warfandomcom-20200213-history
Nute Gunray
Nute Gunray is a notable Neimoidian male who served as Viceroy for the Trade Federation, and continues to serve that role in the New Republic. He is notorious for his love of money and his obsessive need for revenge against Padmé Amidala, though for the most part he wants to have peace throughout the galaxy as she does. Personality Nute Gunray is cowardly, impatient, highly concerned of his own welfare, and quick to shift the blame unto others. He loves to exploit people for the love of money, and in fact, encourages it. He also delights in getting revenge on people who he believes have wronged him; he especially wants revenge on Padmé Amidala for halting his invasion of Naboo. Despite the mutual dislike between the two, they have called a truce in order to fight in the Tyber Zann Wars more effectively. He has rocky relationships with the other New Republic leaders, especially Grievous, who despises him, and Anakin Skywalker, who hates him for threatening to kill Padmé. Despite his perceived villainous traits, Gunray is not any different from Lok Durd or Mar Tuuk, his fellow Neimoidians, as the Neimoidian culture doesn't have a notion of morality that drives other species. History Clone Wars The 1st Battle of Coruscant Nute Gunray and the rest of the Separatist Leaders, which consisted of Trench, Wat Tambor, Mar Tuuk, Lok Durd and Poggle the Lesser were inside Bay One of the Invisible Hand, ''which was on its way to Coruscant to capture Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. Nute Gunray stated that since they were capturing the Chancellor, they might as well capture Padmé Amidala, or as he referred to her as, "that meddling Senator from Naboo". When asked by Durd and Poggle why he was obssessed with capturing her, Gunray responded that she ruined his invasion of Naboo. Tuuk criticizes Gunray for this, stating that if Neimoidia were invaded and if he were the ruler, he would have fought back as well. Gunray snapped back with that she ruined his plans in the Senate. An OOM Security Battle Droid asked if they were arguing, and Trench angrily told the droid to leave and that they weren't arguing. After the droid left, Wat Tambor said that the leaders needed to do something about Count Dooku, and Gunray replied that they needed to get rid of him. A heated argument followed, with Tuuk proclaiming that they needed to kill Dooku and Lok Durd refusing to go up against him. Eventually, Tambor told everyone to just focus on capturing the Chancellor and they left the plot to kill Dooku alone for the time being. During the Battle of Coruscant, Mar Tuuk started up the plot to kill Dooku once again, saying that they should capture Dooku and have the OOM Security Battle Droids shoot him. Wat Tambor replied that the Security Battle Droids are the worst shots, and that they should use B2 Super Battle Droids instead. Gunray accused Tambor of favoring Techno Union droids over Trade Federation droids. Trench tried to calm everyone down, only to be challenged by Lok Durd moments later. Gunray tried to break up the fights, but that was when a [[Munificent-class star frigate|''Munificent-class star frigate]] blew up next to the ''Invisible Hand, ''startling the group out of their thoughts. After that, Trench encouraged everyone to just focus on capturing the Chancellor. Category:CIS Leaders Category:New Republic Leaders